


Goya

by Alice_Edith_Maria_Chow



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: 2020年jaydick情人节产粮活动, Alley Blow Jobs, Alley Sex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Ending, Blow Jobs, Fight Sex, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Bond, Public Sex, Rough Kissing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Edith_Maria_Chow/pseuds/Alice_Edith_Maria_Chow
Summary: 事实上Dick Grayson和Jason Todd在冲突后并不会这样和好，因为他们在这个故事里其实根本就没吵架。梗源——死对头15题   5/15：日常冲突时的肢体接触（虽然后来完全写跑了）
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> ☞角色版权属于DC comics/华纳，他们属于彼此，黄暴雷、啰嗦、过多无必要描写、无意义与无逻辑都属于我  
> ☞极度ooc而且毫无理智的hard porn，nsfw，没有一点健康成分  
> ☞有私设极多且存在感极弱的abo成分，全是假的，全是私设  
> ☞有调情一般的打斗描写，其实磕得还真挺疼的（划掉）

Goya

正如人人所见的那般，哥谭的矮楼只有两种颜色——无趣水泥墙面的灰白色和无趣老旧墙砖的暗红色。这两种颜色交错着，又被昏暗到几近橙黄的路灯灯光笼罩，同如墨的夜色与偶尔出现的俗艳的霓虹灯光一并调和，像是一管管略微风干的油画颜料被一股脑挤到调色板上，颤颤巍巍地堆叠流淌；这些结块的颜料又被惨淡苍白的月光冲淋了，逐渐漫散开去，在每个行徙者的瞳孔里呼啸奔涌，晕成一片浑浓灰暗的阔海，而她的保护者们就在其中游曳。  
此刻，Jason正在这片阔海间追逐一条蓝色的大鱼——那抹克莱因蓝在夜空和楼海浪峰的交界线处闪耀着，成为哥谭巷子深处黯淡街景中唯一一点亮色。Jason向着那个身影奔跑过去,像一头孤独的虎鲸。

Jason不喜欢漫长的追逐——他总觉得视野里晃动的街景比起战斗搏击时敌人的脸更让人觉得眩晕。猎豹一样疾速的奔跑会过多地耗费他的体力，如果在第一次冲刺时错过了猎物，他在之后的追逐战中便占不到什么上风。而且这个陌生又熟悉的城市里千篇一律的楼顶，总给他一种置身于米诺斯的迷宫之中的恍惚感。当然，也许还有些他更不愿意承认的原因——

他总觉得自己在追逐Dick的时候，好像北极熊在水中追逐灵活的海豹。

“每次都是这样。”  
这样一句话在Jason跑过去的时候突然地占领了他的脑子。  
从他们初见那刻开始算起，直到现在，Dick的动作在Jason眼中永远或多或少带着几分炫耀的意味——明明直接跳下，再借着冲力打个滚儿便可以轻松跃过那些普通的矮楼楼顶，Dick却一定要翻个花俏的跟斗，舒展双臂在空中转上几圈儿，仿佛在刻意展示他卓越的柔韧性和紧身衣包裹下利落劲窄的完美腰线。Dick在Jason前方飞翔，手臂振起形成完美的曲线，像极了蓝色信天翁起飞时舒展的翅膀。  
现在，在结束了一连串的空中转体后，Dick立在楼顶蓄力准备下一场跳跃。Jason在这时呼喊了他的名字——  
“Nightwing. ”

Dick停下动作转过身来，望向正朝着自己跑来的人，多米诺面具后微蹙的眉让他的神情看上去有些不自知的居高临下。他抽出背后的短棍，右手的手指拨动它绕圈，短棍高速旋转留下的残影在空中扫出一个完整的圆。

“每次都是这样。”  
这句话在Jason的脑子里再一次不受控制地闪烁起来。  
每一次追逐到最后都是这样，他气喘吁吁地追逐着，屁颠屁颠跟在后面，而Dick只负责在前面跳跃奔跑，落下他一段距离，然后停下来，站在那儿等着他。若是Jason下手重了些，他还要酝酿那些千篇一律的说教：

“你没必要打断他的锁骨的，你明知道那毫无必要，这只是无谓的暴力——”  
每次都是这样，每次都是同样的一句话——  
“你没必要打折他的肩膀的，我们本来能得到更多的情报，但你让他直接休克了。”  
“你没必要打断他的腿的，他会在水里淹死，而我们只应该把他留给👮处理。”  
“你没必要划伤他的手掌的……”  
“你没必要……”  
……

每次都是这样。  
每次都是这一句话。  
唠叨又自负。

——但那才不是无谓的暴力，那个枪手差点就击中了你。  
Jason想吼出声，却在双唇张开发出第一个音节时便突然改变主意把那些话吞回了喉咙，那些单词噎得他喉管发痛。  
于是他只是揣起手快步走过去，鞋底狠狠碾过楼顶的沙砾，发出让人后脊发麻的咯吱声。

到底是谁先动的手？  
他们两个人谁也说不清楚。  
但此刻两人确确实实在废弃工地的楼顶上交起手来，只是比起同敌人的战斗来说，纠缠的双方靠得确实有些过近了，虚晃的动作也确实过多。他们在倾泻而下的月光中交手，臂肘擦过肩膀，手背胶着掌心，剪影看上去如同一曲舞步变换过快的双人探戈。

先是Dick用短棍敲了Jason的手腕，力度不太大，只是足以让Jason松开握在手里的匕首；Jason随即用左手挥出一击直拳，速度却不够迅疾，力度也不很大，Dick单手便可轻松接下，只是他不得不任由右手的短棍滑落到地上去和Jason的匕首做伴。两人相持角力之时，Dick猛地放开攥住Jason拳头的手，又在Jason尚未来得及抽回手臂时，探手抓住了他的前臂。那段未被紧身衣包覆的的光裸的肌肤因皮手套近乎暧昧的触感而汗毛竖立。  
看样子Dick是要借力翻到他身后去，Jason便微微用了些力挣脱出来，反手握着他手腕将人拉偏，随即便撤了手。他覆着薄茧的手指划过Dick多米诺面具侧面的硬弧，擦过他线条锐利如良刃的下颌骨与后颈骨，他的手指感受布料、皮革、肌肤的不同触感，最终却没下手施力去捏，只是屈指扣住了他的肩膀。  
Dick有着很漂亮的肩线——他的斜方肌不比Jason那般夸张，穿上制服又加了垫肩以后也绝算不上壮，Jason即使隔着厚实的帆布手套也能感受到Dick硌人的锁骨和肩角。现在Dick正发力挣脱，肱二头肌收缩鼓起，Jason的小手指在那块饱满的肌肉上压出一个浅坑。Dick顺势借力侧身撤到Jason侧面，屈起膝盖顶到Jason大腿上——那可是重重一记膝击。

——希望他没磕到枪套上，Jason心想。  
不然那可得狠狠疼一下。

他就势拉了一下Dick冲过来的小腿，正从他身侧撤身的人便往前扑去。Jason本以为Dick要摔倒了，又忌惮他手腕的旧伤怕他猛然撑地会疼，便急忙撤手去扶他，Dick却只是从地面上抄起了刚刚落在那儿的短棍，不轻不重地给了他肩背一下，另一只手又敲了他左腿的膝窝——这一下踉跄着向前扑去的，便是Jason自己了。Dick翻个跟斗跃到Jason前面推住了他的肩角，却被重新获得平衡的Jason出其不意地扫了腿，只剩下扶在Jason肩上，动作从推变成勾住的那只手臂这一个借力点。  
他们两个纠缠在一起，失去平衡，仄歪过去。Dick在倒地的过程中勾住了Jason的腰，Jason格挡了Dick想要绞住自己肩颈的大腿，调整了姿势，让自己的背着地。Dick随着倒在他身上，额头磕碰了Jason的下巴尖——哦哦哦，那可真有些痛，看在Jason还没摘掉头罩的份上——Jason连忙掀开头罩的机关，他下意识伸手朝着Dick额头上泛红的那块抚去，却不得不突然转而格挡头顶突然袭来的双棍。

“嘿，你怎么回事？”  
“你以为这就完了吗？Nope——要我说可还没有呢。”

他们在地面上打了几个滚，先挣扎起身子的是Jason，他却因此又在后肩上挨了一下。现在两个人都有些气喘，于是谁也不打算先发动剧烈的攻击动作，只是纠缠着，手臂偶尔做些假动作——但他们谁也骗不了谁，正如Jason说过的，“你的一招一式我都了解”。  
在几次转身的时候，Jason都能感觉到Dick濡湿温热的气息扫过他耳后和颈侧。那使他分心，他的耳朵因为那些呼吸而变得麻痒僵硬，他觉得自己的耳垂一定已经被那些热气给蒸红了。  
没有一个Alpha能对自己标记伴侣的呼吸无动于衷，Jason显然更不行——  
于是他只好闪身退后几步，让两人间扯开一点距离，他压低声音吼道：  
“收收你的信息素！”  
“我喷过信息素掩盖剂了，你也受过抗信息素的训练才对——而且我可不是这座城里唯一一个会和你打架的omega……怎么，你要让他们也都收敛一点吗？”  
强词夺理，全是强词夺理，Jason想，城里的omega恶棍倒是不少，但能造成信息素扰乱的可只有你一个，我的标记伴侣。

Dick又冲过去跳起来，试图勾住他脖子，用腿冲击他的胸腹。Jason立即偏开身子躲开一点，他的锁骨窝却又挨了一记肘击。冲到他侧后方去的Dick随即转身，动作却没有伸手勾住他小臂的Jason那样快，于是他被Jason拽到身前，正努力找回平衡时，又被他卸了腿的防御。他被Jason推倒，身体向后仰去。Jason没忘记腾出一只手来护住Dick的后脑，Dick没忘记把腿缠上Jason的腰，他们两个一同倒下去，Dick的两根短棍骨碌碌滚落，一下子不知滚到屋顶的哪一个角落里去了。

Dick发出一声呻吟。  
“哦，老天——你可真够沉的。”  
然后他得到了来自占上风者的一句嘲讽——  
“那只能怪你当年教我压制动作时没教好力度控制。”  
“我看是只能怪你这么多年来疏于练习才对。”  
“快闭嘴吧，Dickie Bird——所以我们和好了？”  
“算是吧，假如你终于决定向我低头服软的话——小，翅，膀。”  
“别来这套——你明知道自己在说废话。”

他们靠得有些太近了，Jason甚至能看到Dick多米诺面具尖角下蹙起的眉。  
太近了，近到适合接吻。  
于是接下来的一切缠绵都成了理所当然的事。

嘴唇相接是他们足以心照不宣的默契。唇舌纠缠无师自通，单凭本能和对彼此的渴求行事。  
这次是Jason先啄上了Dick的嘴唇，他们交换着呼吸、心跳、信息素和Dick在潜入夜色前仍含着的蓝莓棒棒糖，还有Jason在夜巡前的半杯波旁酒与一根红苹果香烟。  
Jason怀着一种莫名的急迫感同Dick亲吻，掠夺气息的动作仿佛世界末日即将在下一秒钟到来，而他正是于湍急洪水中寻找浮木的落难者。他嘴唇的动作太过焦急，简直像见热时焰即便逐走至辛头河，却对视不饮的痴人。他含吮Dick的嘴唇，舌尖扫过门齿，却迟迟没继续攻进，只停留于纠缠舌尖，啄磨唇瓣。他嗅到Dick的信息素随着心跳在他的血管里汩汩流淌，Dick回应他，动作足够欢快也足够热情——蓝鸟收起锋利的长羽，翅尖幻化蜕变成大鱼温柔的软鳍，他把最为柔软最为赤裸最为诚实的自己与Jason共享。  
Jason有着两片很薄的嘴唇。Dick试着用舌尖描摹那两片淡红色的轮廓，却总是会让晶亮的水色跑散晕开。Jason任他慢吞吞地吮吻，又在他的舌尖收回后发狠似地吻回，他俯在Dick身上，把头死死的压下去，后颈和肩背弯成一个夸张的弓形。Jason放弃了游移逡巡，现在他叩开齿门攻城略地的速度太快了，Dick的喉咙中漾出一声几乎轻不可闻的咕哝。

爱人们嘴唇的碰撞终会引起战簌。这与寒冷带来的颤抖和因恐惧而不自觉的觳觫又实在不同——这种颤抖更像名为欢愉的电流涌遍了全身，对深陷爱河的两人施以电刑。人类真该好奇这种反射是深植基因还是拥抱爱人的副作用。  
Jason满意地感觉到Dick的心跳愈发加速——那个拳头大小的桃型的器官仿佛要从他的胸口跃出，冲破胸骨、血肉和皮肤，再击穿他的胸膛，同他胸口那一团抽痛着，跳动得同样剧烈的火焰直直对撞，交融、轰鸣、缠绵悱恻，上演一出正物质与反物质碰撞的湮灭爆炸；或是两颗在虚空中漫游了无限久的孤独的氢核对撞，开启宇宙创世之旅。他们的心脏工作得兢兢业业；肌肉收缩舒张的频率几近狂野；毛细血管足够诚实，逐渐加速的血流让他们皮肤泛红体温升高——这一切滚烫的奇异感受让Jason产生了错觉：他觉得自己正被烈火烧焚，即将被熊熊的火焰完全吞噬，剩余血肉的分子被周围黏滞的空气压缩，聚集又逃散开去，一切都尖叫起来，最后化作无数晶莹的钻影。  
Jason微微偏过头去，让他们的舌头缠绵得更热情。待这个漫长的吻结束时，Dick的手臂已经紧紧环住了Jason的脖颈。他们的嘴唇再次碰撞到一起，Dick温柔地含住Jason的嘴唇，动作像是孩子吮着一枚糖果。

——Dick曾亲吻过玫瑰花瓣，那掸上清露的柔软花瓣扫过鼻尖和嘴唇的触感却不及Jason呼出的热气的百万分之一。  
而Jason总觉得受宠若惊——他的嘴唇早已习惯于坚硬冰冷物什的磕碰带来的疼痛和温热血液的铁锈味，他又不像Dick那样把皮肤接触当做日常，鲜有的亲吻也总被情欲浸成走了样子的一团。这种甜蜜而温柔的接触总让他觉得心跳加速——  
温柔总比强硬更容易杀死他。

“我等不到安全屋了。”  
Jason在跃下天台的时候紧贴着他耳朵说。  
Dick的脸烧得通红，他同样被莫名的情欲撕扯得零七碎八。他听见自己痛苦的喟叹和一句“Me neither”，声音沙哑得让他简直不敢相信那几个音节出自自己的喉咙。

亲吻从楼顶的天台直蔓延到小巷子里。血液向下腹聚去的蓝鸟觉得自己一定是被人下了什么蛊，不然为何会如此急切地想要得到些逾距的旖旎？他那不爱使用抓钩枪的便宜弟弟拥着他，在脖颈上紧身衣与裸露皮肤的边界处恶劣地留下一串足够鲜明的吻痕，直到他漫无目的地荡进一条无名的酒吧后街。  
于是两个崇尚效率的人决定不再在言语上浪费半毫秒时间——他们再次急切地吻在一起，嘴唇磕碰嘴唇，几乎要把“neither”最后的卷舌音逼回喉口。

哥谭那些逼仄狭窄的小巷子向来漏不进一丝月光。酒吧后门的门檐上偶有一盏简陋的汽油马灯吊着，灯壁却都覆了炭黑，里面又塞满了可怜虫蛾的尸体，暗橙色亮光照明的范围不足一米见方，阵风吹过时铁铰链便吱吱嘎嘎地呻吟起来。常年潮湿的气候在这样的地方被烘托到极致——午夜时人行道上的砂砖永远湿漉漉，路面年久失修坑坑洼洼，沙砾和石子在路砖的裂隙里探头，裸露着，急切地期待着藉由哪双鞋鞋底的防滑纹路偷渡移民。活动的地砖会在人踩上去的时候溅他一裤脚的泥水，布满涂鸦的墙面上也有总有剥落的灰浆壳。墙根角落里全是用过的计生用品和连海绵滤嘴都几乎被火星燎灼的烟尾，还有不知什么时候留下的，渗进墙体永远擦洗不去的勾兑酒混着斗殴时流下的血留下的暗渍。苫着防雨布的物什像是几百年无人动过，积下的灰尘和污渍完全遮盖了苫布的原色。酒吧里暧昧的音乐和饮客们粗野的叫骂经由砖墙和门缝被分泌到街巷里，又在已经被酒精腌渍得烂醉的空气中蒸发弥散开去，同老鼠尾巴扫过灰尘与垃圾时的窸窣声音作伴。这里的夜晚是泥泞污浊与黑暗最荒诞不经的狂欢节，从这里经过的只有春梦婆的花车、淫梦妖的尾巴和开膛手的狞笑——  
就在这样荒唐的恶魔乐园，他们扭曲身形，疯狂地倾泻，纠缠，燃烧，将理智出卖给欲望，加入这一场荒诞的黑暗狂歌。

落地时Dick借着惯性矮下身去，湿漉漉的嘴唇蹭过Jason嘴角、下颌线和紧身衣领口上方露出的半截脖颈——那里的皮肤很白，而且是与义警生活完全不符的细嫩。他的手指掠过Jason摩托外套的拉链，食指中央浮现一道烧灼的红痕，让他躯壳震颤的电流便由此而起。他的脸擦过Jason被红色标志覆盖的胸肌和紧绷起伏的腹肌，凯夫拉布料微凉的质感刺激他发烫的脸颊。  
Jason庆幸他在这场追逐开始之前便放掉了胸前电极的蓄电，然后便突然咬住下唇猛地吸气——Dick扯开他皮带，咬住他裤链拉链头的动作实在是……太急切了。他制服裤子的布料实在厚硬，拉链又因被阴茎顶起撑得鼓胀而难以拽开，小小的金属片几次从Dick湿润的齿间滑脱——但Dick还是拒绝动用手指，只用牙齿把拉链拽开到底，又用相同的方式扭过脖子把Jason的内裤一并拽下。Alpha的大家伙立即从布料间弹出来，打在躲闪不及的Dick的脸上，留下湿淋淋一道水印。Dick因此愣怔了大概半秒，然后用他红润湿热的嘴唇含住了那昂扬巨物的头部，宣告这场出了格的疯狂性爱正式发枪起跑。  
Dick用嘴巴包裹Jason充血的阴茎，他的嘴唇在周围磨蹭，又伸出舌尖来描摹筋膜褶皱，动作像只慵懒的猫咪为同伴舔毛。Jason的气味让Dick感觉有些窒息。Nightwing能闭气七分钟，但此刻的Dick Grayson不行。他嘴巴里那些黏糊糊的腥苦的液体阻止了他的肺从空气中攫取氧气，那种难以言喻的味道充斥了他的鼻腔、口腔和喉咙，围绕在他周围，让他感觉晕眩。更别提Jason笼罩在他四周的信息素——Jason实在是Alpha中的Alpha！标记伴侣间融合的信息素吸引着Dick索取更多，这一切像是因库巴斯从梦境中逃进现实，又获得了实体，魅魔纤细的尾巴缠绕着他的喉咙又逐渐收紧，让Dick无法呼吸，却又引诱他更加卖力地吞吐起来。Dick尝试着把那根天赋异禀的Alpha阴茎吞得更深，但Alpha完全勃起的尺寸让他实在没法全部含住，他只好用舌尖于周围舔吮游曳，甚至微微卷起包覆着膨大的顶端，又轻轻戳刺那个正渗出滑腻液体的小口。他能感到Jason掐住他肩膀的手逐渐扣紧，指尖顶住骨头和筋肉，力度大到他微微发痛。来不及咽下的唾液和前液混杂着，从他被塞满的嘴里溢出来，不断从已经被撑到极限的嘴角流出，又顺着茎身暴起的血管和褶皱淌下去，弄得湿泞一片。  
Jason控制不住向他嘴里直直撞去的冲动，他扶住Dick的头顶进他喉口——Nightwing理所当然的没有吞咽反射，一切环状肌肉的抽动全部来自他自己取悦伴侣的意愿。Dick的嘴唇因为过度摩擦而艳红，水光潋滟，又因为被撑满而显得更薄。他因为口中阴茎逐渐涨得更大而呻吟出声，却又因为嘴巴被塞满而只能从喉咙中发出呜呜的声音。他自己的老二被裹紧在制服里，同样坚硬、滚烫、充血，他硬得发疼，但Dick无暇顾及，只是自顾自地吞咽着吮吸着，他的舌头被尺寸惊人的肉柱压得紧贴住下颚，湿热的口腔和喷在阴茎根部的鼻息让Jason的阴茎不自觉地抽动。  
Jason扣紧Dick肩膀的手指已经用上了太大的力度，又加的几分劲实在是无奈之举——他正用尽自己所有的自制力才没有用力揪住Dick半长的、柔软的、发根汗湿的黑发拉拽他的头好让他把自己的阴茎吞到喉咙里更深的地方去。Jason觉得自己就要射了，他的呼吸不受控制地浊重起来，扣住Dick肩膀的手转而开始施力想要推开他，但Dick好像铁了心想让他射在自己嘴里，他甚至开始更加卖力地舔弄吸吮，努力把Jason的老二吞咽得更深，舌头还故意搅动起来，发出黏腻的水声，像是刻意引诱Alpha在自己嘴里成结。Jason感觉自己的阴茎抽动得更猛烈了，于是他加了几分力气去推开Dick，但还是没来得及——粘稠的乳白色液体还是在Dick的嘴里喷溅开来，又因为Jason抽出性器的动作而溅了Dick一脸。精液溅到他的脸上，甚至挂在他的睫毛上，让他看起来糟糕极了，却又香艳极了。Jason用带茧的手指抹去他脸上的精液时，Dick呜咽出了声。他像个急色的青少年一样，直接射在了制服裤子里——  
而Jason甚至还没碰过他。

或许他们真是抛弃了一切的警觉和基本规则，刚刚Jason抽出的动作使Dick呛咳起来，声音大了些——并不算夸张，但足以让站在巷口的人好奇地往里看。  
在哥谭，并不是只有他们两个人是小巷性爱的拥趸。不远处的巷口就站着以此为生的女人，她像是听见了什么声音，转过头来微蹙眉头向着声音传来的方向看去。  
然而巷子里比外面要黑些，朝里面看去什么也看不清。

“先生？”  
造作的娇滴滴的假声同高跟鞋敲在路面上的脆响纠缠着，跌跌撞撞地传进他们的耳朵。  
Dick的后脊紧张地抽动了一下。

“需要我为你做些什么吗……先生？”  
女人又往里多走了几步。

“是你让他听到的——这可怎么办？”  
Jason压低声音俯身在Dick耳边边吐气，又恶质地用带茧的拇指摩挲Dick的嘴唇。那片使用过度的嘴唇经不起这样用力的摩擦，Dick用尽了全部的自控力才把呻吟逼回喉口。

“不……不必了，没，没事，我想，不必了……”  
Dick只好硬着头皮出声回答——然而他的声音因为刚才的那次深喉而沙哑得很，刻意放平的音调也写满了欲盖弥彰的情欲。

“没关系的先生，你看，你可以随心所欲地说，你想——”  
女人继续往里走。  
现在Dick甚至能看到她漂染得金黄的头发，发根已有黑色的新发露出。她涂了颜色过于俗艳的红唇，眼线画得很重，衣服的领口和短裤底下破洞的丝袜几乎不堪到了令人发指的程度，即使光线昏暗也依旧直白地展示着浮夸和滑稽。  
标准的为了几美元就会在这样的小巷子里跪下来给Alpha或者Beta含屌或者被按到墙上操一顿的的娼妓——这个认知点燃了Dick的耻感，不知所措的omega觉得不安而委屈，但他的Alpha却铁了心地看戏，完全没有施以援手的意思。

“不，真的，真的不必了，哦呃……”  
Dick因为Jason突然闯进他裤子的手而呻吟出声。虽然他马上咬住了下唇，但还是有一声足够大声的尖叫从他哽住的喉咙里窜了出来。

“他说过不用了，女士——这位先生今天晚上已经有伴儿了。”  
Jason另一只手又抚上了Dick摩擦过度的嘴唇，大拇指毫不留情地撬开他的嘴唇，逼迫他呻吟出声，让正试探着缓缓走近的女人听见——  
还好她足够聪明，又足够识趣。  
高跟鞋声迅速地飘远了。

现在两人如同两匹饥肠辘辘的饿狼，盯着对方的眼神都闪烁绿光。Jason撕扯着Dick的紧身衣，动作粗暴而凶残。他把Dick的上衣向上拽起，未解下的护手在白皙的皮肤上擦过，毫不吝惜地留下道道红痕。大片的胸膛暴露在夜晚微冷的空气中，一丝微风都会引起Dick的一阵战栗，寻求温暖的本能让他向着Jason扭动腰肢，试图让两人贴得更近些。二人的胸膛间不留半厘间隙时，Dick却因挺立硬肿的乳尖磨蹭Jason的制服布料的触感而颤抖得更加厉害。他的手臂先是更紧地拥住了Jason的脖颈，然后便腾出手来碰触他的脸颊，同他不顾一切地接吻。Dick嘴唇的动作完全没有章法——看起来他是在用鼻尖感受Jason的气息，又用嘴唇和湿漉漉的舌尖勾勒Jason脸庞的每一根线条，接着发出些黏稠的赞美与喟叹——他在用吻标记自己的Alpha。

这一切都显得太过热情了——Jason在Dick痴迷于亲吻时抱起他，转了半圈把人按在墙壁上，把膝盖挤进Dick完全无法支撑身体重量的两条腿中间，欺身压住他。Jason接着又衔住Dick的嘴唇，把他的唇舌限制于自己的唇舌之间，主动加深了这个吻——或许这压根就不该叫做一个吻，不过只是疯狂的唇舌交缠而已，一切只是最原始的冲动和欲望的流露碰撞，完全无关绅士风度温柔缱绻——这甚至只能称作撕咬和啃噬。  
在Jason这样的攻势下，Dick根本没费心去压抑喉咙里的咕哝声。他开始任由呻吟声从喉咙里逃出来，又从他和Jason交叠的嘴唇间钻出来，荡进两人的耳朵里。他能感受到Jason的嘴角逐渐扬起微笑的弧度，事实上，Jason也压根没想掩饰自己略带戏谑的笑。  
“Oh goodness……Dickie你可真是个荡妇……你刚和我打过架，就这样急切的要我的屌，又因为给人含屌就能嗨到直接射在裤子里——是不是每个和你打过架的人，无论Alpha还是Beta，甚至哪个Omega都能把你按在墙上扒掉裤子，然后狠狠操上一顿——？”  
“哦老天，闭嘴吧，Jason Todd——你说是就是吧，不过他们在这种时候可都没有你这么话多。”  
他们因为这恶劣的笑话大笑起来，笑累了便继续疯了似地接吻。

Jason伸出刚刚还在撕扯Dick制服暗扣的那只手，擦过Dick脸颊，按住那张不停开合的嘴巴让他噤声，却没想到Dick会伸出舌头卷起那两根手指又含住它们，像是嘴馋的孩子急切地吮吸棒棒糖和冰激凌。  
Dick吮吸着Jason的手指，把唾液涂在上面，尽心尽力地把那些手指舔湿——他迷恋那两根手指上萦绕不散的火药硝烟味和烟草气息。他能感觉到Jason的手指因常年握枪而变形，上面又覆着粗粝的茧子与伤疤。他的舌尖扫过那些凸起和坑洼，直到那两根手指挂满了他的唾液，湿得不能再湿。

Jason的不应期短得吓人，现在他的枪又立起来，顶在Dick紧实的大腿内侧宣示存在感。他乐于得见Dick因为那些带有预示意味的威胁而颤抖起来，挺起脖颈发出叹息。Jason在伸手触到他穴口的时候发出一声惊叹——  
哦老天，他的迪基鸟自己已经做好了准备，正湿漉漉地等他打开——用手指唇舌或者其他的什么。

“我以为……你不在发情期……？”

“你在夜巡之后总不给我留什么准备的时间……而且你总像是处于易感期，始终会随时随地发情，根本也不管我是不是在发情期……  
“而且我，我永远能因为你而湿透。”  
Dick的脸蒸红了，他嗫嚅着，又因为身后Jason动作迅速的三根手指而眨动眼睛，头向后仰去，滚动的喉结直白地暴露在捕食者面前，黑色的头发在粗糙的砖墙上磨蹭。  
“所以你就含着一屁股润滑剂在楼顶上跑那么久？我没想到你居然还有这种癖好……下次是不是应该在你后面塞些什么再放你出来夜巡啊？”Jason恶质地眯起眼睛，他几乎控制不住自己调笑时扬起的嘴角。  
“Go fuck yourself！”面对Jason的无端指控，Dick试图挑起眼尾以表抗议，挑衅的眼神却因为水红的眼尾和泪蒙蒙的眸子而完全没有威慑力。

这次倒是Jason愣了神。  
Dick的眼睛太干净了，那种颜色是那样的透亮，纵然染了欲望的迷茫，漾着清亮的水光甚至失神，却永远那么明亮，那么透明，那么纯净——那抹纯粹的亮蓝色从来都没有变过。  
于是Jason体内的Alpha狼龇起牙齿，从喉咙里发出低吼。他再次把两人的距离拉近，让自己滚烫的吐息扫过Dick耳侧的皮肤，然后再一次以凶猛的攻势贴近了他的唇。他把手指楔进Dick的指缝，将他制服手套上骨节处的亮蓝色在手里攥紧。Alpha狼满足地咆哮起来，这场暗影中的秘密战争终于进入正题。

当Jason的凶器终于嵌合进Dick体内时，两人都不由自主地发出了一声喟叹。Alpha和Omega的信息素再次交融。Jason无来由的想起了自己那套中国青花茶具，每一件杯子或茶壶的底下都有一个太极的图案，现在他觉得自己是里面透白的那一半鱼形的图案，而自己正拥着青黑的那半。

“Harmony，这个图案是这个意思——天地合一。”  
他想起卖茶具的老婆婆这样说。

但在这种情境下追寻inner peace似乎的确荒唐至极，于是Jason摇摇头，像是要把脑中的胡思乱想统统驱走，下身的动作也因此多了几分蛮横。这让他那把脸埋在他肩窝的伴侣呜咽出声，他也因此获得了落在后背的一拳。  
Dick隔着紧身衣咬住Jason正施力隆起的斜方肌，试图以此挡住自己抽泣的声音。他的脸夸张地发红发烫——Jason捅进他体内的火热的性器让他想起Jason那把灵刃，他觉得自己像是正被烧得通红的火炭和烙铁熨烫。Dick总是无法适应Jason的大东西，无论经过多么充分的润滑和扩张，Jason总能把他完全撑满，再加上这次他自己虽已做了准备，但毕竟不是发情期，而且润滑比起平日来更为草率，于是摩擦的感觉被放大到极限，他甚至能感受到粘膜与阴茎接触时循环的牵拉退避与吸附挽留。摩擦生热在他的想象中因一次次自我暗示而逐渐变得夸张，现在他觉得自己会被那团永恒之火烧焚殆尽，连一点残迹都不会遗留。他拥住Jason脖子的双手愈发地用了几分力气，好像想要让两人一同溺死在这个拥抱中，于这场荒唐的冲突中同归于尽。  
Jason先是控制着自己的动作稍微动了几下，确定Dick不会因此受伤后，便照着平时大开大合的幅度大肆动作起来。Dick因为搂着Jason的脖子而微微踮脚，这场疯狂的性爱又让他失掉了近乎所有的平衡，现在他全身的重量几乎都压在他和Jason连接的部分，这一切都使得快感逐渐变得愈发嚣张。他颠簸得像遇上了强气流的飞机，Jason过快的动作使他不得不放松了搂住他脖子的手转而向后靠去，试图借助墙面的支撑来找回平衡。他的后脑和肩胛骨贴在粗糙的墙上，蝴蝶骨顶死墙面的泥灰。即使隔了制服的布料，他却仍然觉得皮肤被坚硬的墙面狂烈地摩擦拉扯——那里一定会留下瘀痕和红肿的擦痕，明天他向前伸手时，肩胛骨便会支起，皮肤同衬衫布料摩擦会带来火辣的触感，他便会被动地回味起这些出格的旖旎故事。Dick的眉头因为钝痛而微微蹙起，他试图用憋气减缓呼吸来抵抗过多的体感——这个晚上所有的一切风月光景交织在一起形成一张巨网把他的理智笼罩起来。Jason的身体和他投下的影子隔绝了一切，Dick的瞳孔被那对因为情欲而颜色变深的莹绿色的眼睛占领，他的鼻腔充斥着Jason辛辣的信息素，他能感觉到的只有下身传来的近于酥麻的快感和Jason喷吐在他脸颊与耳边的濡湿的气息，还有那两片依旧微凉的略薄的唇在他侧脸上留下的毫无规律的啄吻，他耳中只有两人快到危险的心跳和浊重的喘息，还有Jason的声音呼唤着他的名字——  
Dick，Dick，Dick……

Jason享受叫他的名字——Richard，Dick，Grayson，Dickie bird，Nightwing……他不只是喜欢舌尖扫过齿列，上下嘴唇相碰的感觉，更痴迷于这些动作被赋予的全然不同的意义——那些特别的音节更像是一句祷词而非嗫嚅。他热衷于呼唤自己的爱人，而他的爱人以最为热烈紧密的拥抱予以回应。  
Dick靠到墙上去时皱起的眉头逃不过Jason的眼睛。Jason曾在战斗中被人揪着头发按到墙上去——很多次。即使有些已经是很久之前的事情了，他也仍然清楚地记得身体与墙壁摩擦的感受。他当然不愿意让自己的伴侣忍受那些——于是他凑近去，松开扶住Dick腰胯的手，转而将胳膊绕到他背后去，用手掌垫住他的肩胛骨。Dick凸起的骨尖压住他的掌根，骨线锐利而漂亮，像刀刃，又像翅膀，Jason想。他的大拇指上下移动着，试图以此作为安抚。那些体贴不会白费——他获得了一只全然柔软赤裸的大蓝鸟。  
Dick的阴茎因为这一切而夸张地挺立起来，夹在两人的腹肌之间，被紧身衣光滑的凯夫拉布料有一下无一下地磨蹭，可怜巴巴地硬着。Dick伸出一只手去撸动自己的勃起，动作甚至有些自暴自弃般的粗暴。他的动作毫无章法毫无技巧，只是让硬挺在掌心与拇指拢成的圈里抽插，敏感的茎身与掌心的茧子碰撞让他抽气。但那已经足以为omega敏感的身体带来快感，他呜咽着几乎要开始啜泣，却在高潮前的一瞬间被Jason捉住了手——  
“Hey，Hey，let me do the job……”  
几乎脱力的人没办法挣脱。Dick的双手被Jason扣住，压在头顶的墙面上，打颤的双腿再也无法支撑身体的重量。他的腿也被拉起盘在Jason的腰上，Dick下意识地收紧双腿，又因为这一动作而将Jason拉得更近，体内的阴茎也因为姿势的变化而滑到了前所未至的深度，他因此而嘴巴大张，像条脱水的鱼——Dick觉得自己一定在尖叫，但却没有发出任何声音，周遭一切事物无法再吸引他的注意力。  
与他自己毫无章法的揉搓不同，Jason撸动Dick的动作十分温柔——事实上他比Dick自己都更清楚那些快感的开关都位于何处。他总是在感受到手里性器的抽动后便停下手中的动作，刻意不让他比自己更早地到达高潮，有时甚至会掐住根部，刻意地阻断Dick高潮释放的冲动——这使得Dick呜咽挣动，他体内生殖腔口的一环软肉被过度摩擦顶撞——Jason动作的力度太大了，角度又太刁钻，龟头精准地叩在omega玫瑰轮的最后一道屏障上，Dick因过多的快感堆积而感觉恐惧——他觉得自己已经高潮了，但他的阴茎仍然被Jason握住，不得释放，电流一样的欢愉已经沿着血管蔓延到了他的指尖和发顶。他的脑中同时上演阿尔卑斯山的雪崩和印度洋的海啸，他的胳臂开始脱力，耳朵里也开始出现嗡鸣。现在他脑子里只有从尾椎漫上来的酸软快感和从耳朵钻进去的“easy，easy，我们一起——”

Dick有着哪怕是对于一个omega来说都过于纤细的手腕。Jason的虎口压住了Dick的手腕内侧，他感受到Dick的脉搏轻轻地敲打着他的手。他们的胸膛因为呼吸而碰撞在一起，他们的呼吸交织融合，omega的生殖腔终于张开，完全接纳了Alpha。此刻Jason占有了全部的Dick，他也被Dick全部占领。  
“松开——松开我的手——我想，想抱着你……”  
没人能拒绝大蓝鸟这样的请求，Jason Todd更没办法。  
于是蓝鸟收敛翅膀，落入大红鸟的怀抱中，用羽翼、睫毛和喙带给他一个终生难忘的吻。  
Jason自己都觉得自己的动作过于强硬了，而Dick只是轻声呻吟着，手臂将他的脖子环得更紧。Dick用鼻尖摩蹭他的侧脸，呼吸的气流让Jason感觉很痒，于是他偏过头去在Dick鼻尖上落下一个吻。他故意地把声音放得很响——如果抛开这样的场景来看，那简直像是风月场里花花公子对谁家千金带有表演性质的调情。但Dick对此明显十分受用——那之后在Jason皮肤上胡乱摩擦的便成了Dick柔软的嘴唇——那就是在向爱人索吻了。  
而Jason也乐于给予回应。  
亲吻再一次从两人的嘴唇蔓延开去，Jason占领Dick每一寸裸露的肌肤，尝到汗水的微咸和侧颈腺体处甜蜜的信息素，还有专属于Dick的他也说不清楚的味道。  
甜的，像是冰镇蓝莓酒，Jason想。

在最后几十下动作后，Jason想要抽出来，但Dick制止了他，只是把人拥得更紧更用力，像是要让两颗疯狂跳动的心脏冲破肋骨和皮肤的阻隔直直融在一起。Dick任由Jason膨大的结把他死死卡住，微凉的精液打在火热的内壁上——那让Dick连脖颈都缩了缩。Jason盯着Dick侧颈微微鼓起的omega腺体，他的标记齿麻痒发疼。他心里的Alpha狼用火热滚烫的舌头扫过利齿，Jason埋下头去，让自己的虎牙嵌进那片肌肤，留下一个渗血的牙印。两种信息素相互交融，氤氲出一种火辣而甜蜜的味道。这时Jason才松开手让Dick解放出来，他松开握住Dick阴茎根部的手，Dick因此而发出一声响亮的呜咽。  
然后他们喘息着凝视彼此，Dick再次亲吻Jason的额头和脸颊，Jason把Dick汗湿的额发从他眼前拨开。然后他们笑着，再次相拥，直到Jason的结消退下去。  
Jason将释放过的阴茎从Dick体内拔出，又因为过多的液体而发出色情又暧昧的“啵”的一声。这让Dick再次把头死死埋进Jason肩窝，不愿抬头。  
他的脸烫极了。

“你应该知道我没戴套，嗯？”Jason的声音完全褪掉了这个晚上早些时候的暴躁和愤怒，沉淀下来的只剩下纯粹的爱与温柔。  
“我又不在发情期。”  
“嗯……但你仍然有机会受孕……别当我没学过生理课。”细碎的吻又落在了Dick的颈窝和颊侧。  
毫无规律的碰触让Dick觉得有些痒，于是他笑了起来。  
“嗯哼，那要是你一枪中靶的话，那就恭喜你当爸爸吧——唉……或许我们真该要个孩子了，我是认真的——我应该考虑考虑在下次发情期的时候把抑制剂和避孕药什么的讨厌小药片都统统停掉……”  
Dick后面未完的话又被Jason凑上去的嘴唇给吞掉了。

“你会如愿的。”

这样狼狈的情况下，让他们大摇大摆地走出去寻找不知停在什么方向的摩托实在有碍观瞻。但谢天谢地——这里是哥谭，没有什么居民会在这样的深夜在这样的小巷深处游荡，所以他们并不必担心“一辆自动驾驶的摩托被人发现”之类的新闻在第二天就登上报纸的新闻版面。  
“我们可以在摩托车上再来一次，反正这车子可以自动驾驶……回到安全屋以后我们还可以再干上半个晚上——明天可是周日，法定的迟起假日。”  
“好啊，红头罩长官，愿意奉陪。”  
“那你可要夹紧屁股，士兵——不然那些黏糊糊的东西流出来的话你的制服会很难洗，摩托车的座椅也会很难打理——嘿！你干嘛！”  
Dick涨红着脸，也不说话，只是冲着Jason的背一顿毫无章法地狂锤，直到他疲惫过度的肌肉再也聚不起一点力气。然后他便就着这个姿势软绵绵地挂在Jason身上，让他替自己打战的双腿分担一点身体的重量，意料之中地得到了来自Jason的几句有关于麦片和肥胖之间必然联系的调笑。

Jason注意到Dick走路的动作有些不自然，于是他先脱下了自己的外套披在Dick身上让他穿好，然后顿了顿，又把自己的头罩扣在Dick的头上。  
“嘿……你干什么？你夹到我的头发了。”  
“这样要是有人看到你走路姿势忸怩，他也会以为那是红头罩而不是夜翼——而且这是现在我们唯一的一个安全头盔了，你指望红头罩出门时候戴几层摩托头盔呢？”  
说着，他帮Dick把头罩的暗扣扣合。

Dick在头罩里闻到Jason的呼吸——那是他的红苹果香烟和加冰波旁酒的余韵，是他的费洛蒙和信息素掩盖剂，他的古龙水，他的汗水和他薄荷洗发露的香精味儿——Dick闻到Jason。Jason披在他身上的皮外套上还有残余的一点点火药味儿和摩托汽油味儿，他还闻到一点自己——那是标记伴侣写进对方骨血的烙印。  
Dick熟悉这种混杂而迷离的气味，他深吸一口气，像是在品尝爱人的欢乐与悲戚，死亡与重生。他沉醉于此，直到摩托车灯的光束和发动机的轰鸣划破巷子里阑珊的夜色。

“Hey，小绵羊，好久不见……”  
Dick的嗓音略带了些性爱过后独特的沙哑，从头罩里传出去听起来闷闷的。他跨上摩托后座，胳膊自然地环住Jason的腰，把自己戴着头罩的头凑过去靠着他。  
“Ouch……你硌到我了，迪基鸟。”  
“我才不管，你又不会被我硌痛……就，把肩膀借我靠一会儿，小翅膀——你把我搞得好累——而且这是对你用头罩撞了我的头的报复。”Dick把“报复”两个字咬得很重，又是一副胜券在握得意洋洋的样子。  
“可你明明是自己撞过来的，这还怪得了我吗？无赖行径。”  
“对，不管怎么说，被撞红了头的是我而不是你——我现在还疼着呢。”  
“那好吧。由于直接凶手头罩先生硌红了受害者夜翼先生的头，我，法官红头罩先生，现在判处它退休立即执行，它退休以后还要被罚去做花盆。”  
“那我要种一株天堂鸟，放在……公共安全屋！”  
“假如你能养活的话——我记得你可是有过连北海道球藻都养不活的前科。”  
“……闭嘴吧，Jase，那还不是因为你趁我不注意的时候往水里点烟灰。”  
“所以我们和好了？”  
“算是吧，假如你终于决定要低头服软的话。”  
“随你的便吧迪基鸟，我认输，你愿意养就养吧，养十盆都没人会拦你。”  
“这可是你说的，小翅膀——十盆天堂鸟，不许反悔！”  
“Okay，Okay，十盆就十盆，不反悔。”

——在哥谭，他们奔跑、追逐、打斗、吵得不可开交，卡里棍和伯莱塔毫不留情地顶着对方的胸口或喉咙，最后却又双双心甘情愿地落进对方的怀抱里，再交换一个热情过分的吻。  
每次都是这样。  
每次都是同样的一个结局。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 双人格斗部分动作有参考MMA/实战桑搏，和漫画里角色所用格斗技巧也许有所不同，我不是专业人士，如有疏漏错误还请见谅。


	2. 番外

1.在某一个平行宇宙里，夜翼在和红头罩拥抱时被其胸前的蓄电电池放电电飞，摔出脑震荡。红头罩先生表示：对不起是我太过激动忘了放掉应急保护的电源，现在的心情就是后悔，非常后悔。  
2.阿福在之后的聊天中表示：虽然二位少爷切断了通讯，但没断开体温监控/心率监控/信息素浓度监控，所以……那个晚上的旖旎故事大家还是都知道了。  
阿福还表示：这种年轻人的冒险行为可以但没必要，注意点儿分寸才是资本主义好义警，非要追求不同地点带来的刺激的话……二位少爷并不是没有蝙蝠洞的权限，而且布鲁斯老爷也不是只有一间卧室——假如他们愿意自己洗床单的话。  
3.Dick在接下来的几个月确实停掉了抑制剂和激素调节药物，但原因却与他预计的有一点差别——非要说明白的话——停药原因是红头罩的枪法实在是太准了。  
4.其实那名妓女并不是因为听到Dick的咳嗽声而过来的，而是被Jason过于放肆外显的alpha信息素吸引过来的。  
5.Jason明知道Dick说的服软不只是指让他养花，Dick也知道Jason心里清楚的很——但看在他们相爱已经那么不易的份上，难道还不能给他们一点装糊涂和纵容装糊涂的特权吗？


	3. 另一种结局

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无脑虐，别看了

假如哥谭真有水泥剥落以后露出暗红色墙砖的矮楼就好了。  
这样一句话在Jason的脑子里扎了根。

让我们回到故事的开头。

正如人人所见的那般，哥谭的矮楼只有两种颜色——无趣水泥墙面的灰白色和血液溅到水泥地上形成大片渍迹的暗红色。这两种颜色在楼顶的天台上交错着，又被直升机探照灯扫射的刺目白光笼罩，缓慢却不可遏止地侵染了Dick制服上那抹亮蓝，像是一幅不及格的色彩考试作品般带着尖锐赤裸的嘲讽；那抹暗红又被Jason眼角不知是汗水还是泪水的液体折射了，惨白与血红的轮廓逐渐滑向模糊。红色跃动起来，像是一顶凶险暴勍的巨浪吞噬了呆立在旁边的观者，又化作一口沉重厚实的棺椁，而Jason的生气与灵魂就同Dick一起埋葬于此。  
此刻，Jason正站在这口棺椁旁缅怀自己的爱人。那抹克莱因蓝最终被红色完全浸透，哥谭巷子深处黯淡街景中唯一一点亮色熄灭了。他恍惚地觉得自己的灵魂被撕裂了，有什么东西在一瞬间变得特别沉重，然后又突然轻飘飘的蒸发得干干净净无影无踪。他来不及反应那到底是什么，他甚至来不及感觉到痛。alpha与他omega伴侣的链接被子弹和停止跳动的心脏硬生生折断，断口生疼，像是虎鲸被割去了一半的背鳍。Jason觉得自己全身的血液都顺着断口流干了，动脉被割破的可怜人仿佛并不是躺在那里的Dick，而是他自己。他木然呆立在Dick身旁，变成一尊陈旧而孤独的理石雕塑。

不远处倒着刚刚得手的敌人，死相狰狞。白烟从Jason下垂的枪口飘散。  
Jason几乎是在对方开枪的那一瞬便扣动了扳机，他的敌人与他的爱人倒下的时间差不过半秒。  
但那一枪还是太晚了。

正如人人所见的那般，迪基鸟实在是个蠢货——Jason Todd对此深信不疑。这个世界上居然真的会有他这种蠢货：在和只想要他命的敌人对打时，他竟然不允许自己的搭档用枪。  
当然，Jason Todd也是个愚蠢程度与他不相上下的蠢货——这一点Jason Todd自己也坦然承认。这个世界上居然也有他这种蠢货：在自己的搭档同只想要他命的敌人对打时，他竟然听从那个蠢货的话，不用枪，甚至不加严酷的暴力。  
所以敌人当然会得手——没有其他人会蠢到在生死攸关的战斗中放弃枪管和子弹，就像这两个蠢货一样。  
——两个愚蠢得无可复加又可悲得无可复加的蠢货。

故事里的蠢货总需要一个契机才能变得聪明。  
很多很多年之后，红头罩仍总会想起那个教会他在战斗中不再手下留情的夜晚和那些命运强加于他的，有关于火焰弹药和鲜血的冰冷玩笑——那个“契机”。  
于是他不再吝惜暴戾的子弹和拳头。  
即使偶尔他还会怀念那些说教，仅仅偶尔而已。  
他倒是希望自己全都忘掉，忘得一干二净——只可惜人类没有自由选择记忆的特权。

都说故事里的蠢货需要一个契机来变得聪明，但Jason在经历了他的契机之后并没有按照剧本演出。他只是把自己重塑成了昆汀电影里固执而不理智的女主角，自己引诱自己沉溺于过去的混乱回忆，最后抱着自己的安慰玩偶在盥洗室里哭得昏天黑地一塌糊涂。  
他在昏黑的夜里奔跑时总会看到 Dick。只属于美景先生的那抹标志性的亮蓝闪耀着，在他前面几步的地方游曳。他能看到那些跳过楼顶间隙时花俏的跟斗，多米诺面具后微蹙的眉，还有那些居高临下的表情和卡里棍在他指尖旋转时扫出的圆形的残影。  
军火库总半开玩笑地说他早晚会因为这些而死掉，后来Artemis也这样说。但红头罩每次都只是笑，然后撒谎说，嗐，也许吧，但我觉得自己应该还没那么蠢。  
然后Jason会在心里沉默地赞同搭档的陈述。  
再然后，一个蓝色的念头会在Jason脑子里某个他自己都不知道的角落再一次不受控制地闪烁起来，让他自己都几乎相信。  
——假如很多年前楼顶上那些泛滥的红色不是半干的血液，假如那只是楼房年久失修的水泥层斑驳后露出的红砖就好了。

假如哥谭真有水泥剥落以后露出暗红色墙砖的矮楼就好了。  
但很遗憾。

That's just Goya.

**Author's Note:**

> ☞关于标题：  
> 乌尔都语，“明明知道是不可能发生的事，可是因为他讲得那么动人，几乎让你以为会真的发生”。  
> 无他，只是这一切都不可能发生而已。


End file.
